Her Lips Bred Sin
by MaryCamille
Summary: Sam Winchester is a successful Stanford lawyer, married to a beautiful woman and living a Camelot-esque life. But Sam has a secret, and that secret's name is Ruby.
1. One

This was inspired by a Tumblr follower of mine's tag on a Sam/Ruby gifset I posted that read: "#au in which sam and jess are married and sam's a lawyer and he's having an affair with his client ruby." I liked it, so I wrote it. Here's to you, Tumblr follower. If this gets enough kind words, I'll continue it. Enjoy.

NOTE: This is set in the "What Is And What Should Never Be" episode universe, meaning Dean and Sam rarely talk, John has passed away, and Jessica and Mary are alive. The difference is that this is set roughly in season four - meaning Sam is married and a criminal lawyer.

* * *

"Miss you already, baby. Have a good trip!"

The text message shouldn't have evoked the emotions they did in Sam. A heavy guilt filled his chest and sorrow weighed down on his shoulders. How many times had he lied like this to his wife about where he was? He could tell you exactly. Four times. In the past five months, Sam had lied to Jessica about where he was going four times. The first time was one week after Valentine's Day 2009. Now, five months later, it's July 21, 2009. Sam still remembers how scarily easy it was to lie to Jessica and say that he was going on a business trip to Albuquerque, when in reality, he drove an hour from their home in Stanford to Pleasanton, California to meet her. _Her._

Sam's lip was turning dark red where his teeth bit hard into it as he read the text message over one more time. This was _wrong_.

The feeling of guilt grew heavier as Sam felt soft lips press into the space between his shoulder blades. Small hands trailed down the bare skin of his back and he clenched his jaw, screwing his eyes tightly shut. Her warm breath tickled and his muscles tensed under his tan skin.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

_Well, for starters, you're not my wife,_ he thought bitterly. But Sam didn't say the words. He knew better than to be bitter about the situation he was in now. He'd gotten himself into it. He was a sinner just as much as Ruby, if not more.

_Ruby._

Sam's feelings about Ruby were a mess. Mixed with lust and greed was a feeling that he wasn't quite sure about. It wasn't what he felt for Jessica, which lead him to believe that it wasn't love. But maybe it was love. A sick, twisted, dark version of love. A version where lust was more powerful.

But when Sam saw Ruby for the first time, he knew he wanted her. She'd walked into his office in black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, her hair dark and curled and pulled back into a ponytail. There'd always been something playful about her, but it wasn't a childish sort of playful - it was wicked. Mostly, clients of his would dress to impress him. Ruby, however, had looked like she could have cared less what he thought of her, as long as he did his job.

She had black hair and pale skin and lips that matched her name. Her lips… they were where the problem had started. When she was focusing on something, she'd chew on them, and Sam had always stared. The first time, she'd caught him staring. She'd been reading over papers he'd handed over the desk to her and had glanced up to find his green eyes lingering on her lips. Sam had looked away, but not bothered to apologize. Since then, Sam had gotten better at not staring so obviously.

The thing was, Sam had never thought about another woman since dating Jessica. He'd never had second thoughts or daydreamed about running his hands over another woman's body. But with Ruby… things were different. He didn't know why, either. He just knew that they were. … That, and that he liked it.

It had taken Sam a few weeks to admit that to himself. If it came down to it, Sam knew he would pick Jessica over Ruby, but he wasn't ready to give up what he and Ruby had. He liked the secrecy. He liked the feeling of having power somehow. He liked that he was successful in hiding something like this. And he loved the way Ruby's skin felt against his. He loved that he towered a foot above her, rather than the few inches between his wife and himself. He loved how deep her voice was in his ear while they made love in secret and how she wasn't afraid of being rough with him. She was small, but made up for the lack of height with her vigor and passion.

"Sammy?" Ruby questioned, her arms slipping around his waist slowly, fingers trailing up his torso.

Only two people called him that, and those two people were his wife and his mother. Sam had never given Ruby permission to call him by the nickname, but he'd never stopped her either. She'd started of her own accord. There was something vulnerable about it, almost, that made their affair even more scandalous, and the dark part of Sam's mind liked it. _The worse, the better._

He clicked the screen of his phone off and set it down on the bedside table in their hotel room before turning in Ruby's arms.

She was wearing nothing but her black lace panties and _his_ button up shirt, which engulfed her and made her look smaller than she actually was. But Sam's eyes didn't roam her body like any other man's would - they went straight to her lips.

"Sam."

He liked the way her lips formed his name. Ducking his head down, Sam peppered light kisses onto her ruby red lips, drinking in every sin as they touched. Ruby sighed and slid her hands up to his chest.

"It was nothing. It was no one."


	2. Two

It was pointed out to me by someone that it isn't quite clear whether Ruby is a demon or not, so I'll answer that here. No, Ruby is not a demon. Since I'm working out of the "What Is And What Should Never Be" verse, supernatural creatures do not exist.

At this point, I'm not sure how long this will be. Here's chapter two, though. Enjoy!

* * *

Ruby's fingers toyed with the edges of the white sheet she held to her bare chest, and she thought briefly about the irony of the color of the sheets and the love that had been made on them, which was anything but pure. As the thought left her mind as quickly as it had entered, she began to pick at her bottom lip with her teeth.

Over the years, she'd become good at hiding things. Emotions, usually. The truth about how vulnerable she really was. Sometimes even Ruby forgot the truth about herself because she lied so much.

When her husband of a month and a half hit her the first time, she hid how unsurprised she was. When she had to, she told people it was out of the blue, that he'd never seemed like that kind of man. But she'd always expected it. And she hid how much it hurt inside.

Ruby turned her head to the left, and her eyes rested on Sam's silhouette. The dim light from the bathroom barely lit the room, but she could see well enough to make out the dips and curves of his body on the mattress. One of his arms was tucked behind his head and the other rested easily across his waist. The sheets twisted around his hips, his dark skin there warm and inviting.

Sam's neck was where Ruby's eyes always lingered the longest. Something about it was addicting. Early on, fantasies of kissing and nipping the married lawyer's skin on his neck had kept her awake and lusting for him. At times, she'd had to sit on her hands to keep herself from reaching out to touch him in settings that would have been _more_ than inappropriate. But she always had to be gentle with his neck, seeing as any marks she left would be visible to others unless he was wearing a scarf. But July in California left little room for scarves or any other clothing to cover the marks she wished she could leave on him.

He seemed to be asleep, but as his tongue darted out to wet his pink lips, Ruby realized he was simply thinking.

There was something about Sam that Ruby was pulled to. It wasn't his body or his lips and the way she knew they felt against her skin, though. There was something _more_ about him. At first, he'd seemed upright and confident in his life and marriage, but that was before she'd caught the way he watched her. After then, she'd been hyperaware of his eyes following her movements and how they seemed to rest on her lips when he thought she didn't notice. Then, Ruby had figured that she would end up a one-night-stand that he would regret in the morning when he remembered his beautiful wife at home.

Now, Ruby didn't know what they were. What _she_ was. What was she to him? His mistress? His lover? Concubine, prostitute? Did he feel anything at all for her, or was she just his dirty sin?

But that wasn't fair to her. He was the man, so she belonged to him? It wasn't right. Yes, Ruby was newly divorced and Sam was still happily married. But did that make her any less a sinner than he was? She had seduced a married man and taken him to bed. Surely she was as dirty and impure as he was. As wrong as it sounded, she wanted credit for the affair as well. Ruby had no one to cheat on, and a part of her resented that.

Ruby shifted under the bedsheets and tugged the fabric from her chest. She sat up and turned, easily slipping herself over Sam's body so that she was straddling his hips. She watched as his green eyes opened and took her in in the dark room. Her hands found his and her fingers wound between his own, moving to pin his hands beside his head. She leaned forward so that her bare breasts pressed against his chest and her lips were barely touching his neck.

Mouthing kisses across his skin, she felt the hum of contentment in his throat, and something inside of her weakened momentarily. As she pulled away, she connected her gaze with his and bit her lip.

Ruby's lips moved down to Sam's ear and she closed her eyes. "What am I to you, Sam?" she breathed seductively, though her question was genuine and an answer was being sought.

"Explain," Sam replied, his voice husky and quiet.

Pulling back again, her brown eyes flickered open. Thick, dark lashes framed them, giving them an almost severe look. "Am I your slut? Your dirty fantasy?" she questioned, a perfectly shaped eyebrow quirking upwards.

Sam's eyes moved from hers and focused on the ceiling above her head. Ruby waited patiently for his answer and refrained from pressing her lips to his skin, for fear he'd become distracted. As he answered, however, Ruby's eyes narrowed and her lips pressed tightly together.

"You're mine," he stated simply, breaking free of her grasp and moving to pull her in for an open-mouthed kiss. Any other woman would have felt threatened by the force of his hand on the back of her neck, tugging her to him, or the way his other arm wrapped securely around her and flipped their positions, but Ruby was almost used to it now.

Ruby allowed him to kiss down her neck for a moment before she spoke up, her voice strong and decided. "You're wrong," she countered in a defiant tone.

"Sorry?" Sam asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

Ruby's hands moved to his chest, and as she pushed him back off of her, she repeated, "You're wrong." Sam was in a sitting position now, and she straddled his lap once more, both of her considerably smaller hands grasping his left hand. Ruby held it up for him to see as her fingers grasped the golden wedding ring on his ring finger and worked it off carefully.

In the ultimate display of their adulterous sin, she slid the ring onto her thumb. "You're_ mine,_" she breathed, watching how Sam swallowed guiltily as he eyed the ring that was now on her hand.

Ruby didn't belong to anyone. But Sam Winchester belonged to her


	3. Three

So here's chapter three, written with a dead brain but a flicker of a hope that it would turn out decent. Your reviews keep me going, guys. Thank you very much. Enjoy.

* * *

In an affair, one wouldn't expect formalities to be thought upon much. Especially in an affair like Sam and Ruby's, where the entire affair had to do with lust for each other and sex to quell those needs. But Sam and Ruby were friends, to an extent. They had dinner, they made each other laugh, they knew each other (well, a little), and they enjoyed each other's company. It wasn't just sex between the two of them, though it was mostly that the majority of the time. They talked, but normally nothing deeper than acquaintances discussed.

Tonight, the second night of their three-day rendezvous, they were going to have dinner. Though Ruby preferred when they were alone and she could do what she pleased and look how she wanted, she enjoyed getting to talk to Sam. He was a fascinating person, even if he wasn't truly her type. He was smart and he had a good head on his shoulders.

Aside from being a well-respected man was Ruby's favorite part of him, however. His dark and twisted and sick side. The one that wanted her and needed her and lusted for her. It would always be the best part of him, in her opinion.

The cold metal of the handle in the shower contrasted with the hot water spraying from the shower head as Ruby turned it and shut off the water. She sighed as she reached up for a towel and wrapped it snugly under her arms, stepping out from behind the curtain. Sam's murmured voice could be heard from the other side of the door, and she paused, listening.

Ruby couldn't make out words, though, because as she paused to listen in, he turned on the sink, and his words became even more muffled over the sound.

Water that was now cooling dripped from the ends of her long brown hair, wetting her arms and chest, dripping onto her white towel. Once again, the irony of the white color was not lost on her. Reaching out, she opened the door and made her way out of the bathroom, unable to stop her eyes from turning to him.

Sam held his phone to his ear and a soft smile was spread across his lips, his dimples pressed into his cheeks. Ruby may not have been the pretty-boy type, but she couldn't imagine the sight of Sam the way he was now _not_ making a woman - or man - smile. She paused and leaned against the door frame, watching him as he shut off the sink and dried his hands on a hand towel, laughing quietly at the person on the other end of the line.

"Of course," he murmured gently, in a way different than he'd ever spoken with Ruby. He was rougher with her, less afraid to hurt her.

Ruby moved to the counter and tugged herself up on top of it, holding her towel in place as she listened to Sam. Her head leaned against the wall and her dark brow furrowed slightly.

"When I get back from this trip, I'll take you. Just me, you, and date night. It'll be fun. I promise." So it was his wife. Ruby's lip tugged between her teeth and she began to gnaw at it as she listened to him speak. "Listen, Jess, the guys and I are going out for dinner. But I love you, baby, and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Even Ruby was amazed at how easily the lie rolled off of his tongue.

"I love you. Goodnight."

Ruby watched as Sam hung up the phone and set it on the counter. He moved to his bag to grab his leather belt and began to weave it into the belt loops of his jeans as he made his way back towards Ruby.

"Do you think about her?" Ruby spoke up, straightening her shoulders slightly as she asked.

"When?" Sam asked. He didn't even glance at her as he grabbed a comb and tugged it through his still-wet hair.

"When you're in bed with me. When we're making love, do you ever think about her?"

Ruby wasn't sure where all of her questions were coming from this time. First she'd asked about what she was to him, now she was inquiring about his wife. The woman she shouldn't care about.

"I did the first time."

"And?"

"Not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because it's not her I'm having sex with, Ruby. It's you." His eyes turned towards hers and focused directly on her. Ruby wanted to say that there was some sort of hint of annoyance in his tone or eyes, but there wasn't. Sam seemed calm and at ease.

"You love her," Ruby murmured, biting on her lip again.

An easy laugh escaped Sam's lips and his shoulders shrugged gently. "She's my wife, Ruby. Of course I love her."

Ruby rolled her eyes and scoffed as she shoved herself off of the counter, catching her towel as it threatened to fall. "I was married, too. You remember, you were my lawyer. I never loved him, though."

"Why did you marry him?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. His head tilted and he furrowed his eyebrows as he waited for a reply from her.

She'd frozen in front of him, wondering what to answer. What _was_ her answer? She'd never truly thought about it. Why had Ruby married Lucius? "I wanted to know what it was like," she finally answered, looking up to Sam.

"And?" he questioned further.

"I didn't like it."

The two of them stood and stared at each other for a full minute, trying to read into themselves with every movement and blink, trying to unravel the inner workings of their minds without speaking.

The questioning of Sam and his wife was something Ruby was okay with, but his turning the tables and asking her made her uncomfortable. Finally breaking eye contact, she glanced to the floor as she asked her next question, her eyes making their way back up soon after.

"Do you think about _me_?"

"The two of you are separate people, Ruby. Different relationships. So no. I don't think about you when I'm in bed with my wife." His answer was matter-of-fact, as if he'd given much thought to the subject.

Ruby nodded curtly. "I need to get dressed," she replied quietly, turning and walking away quickly


	4. Four

I'd like to take a minute to thank everyone for the very sweet and encouraging reviews and messages. Your words have really kept me going with this, so thank you all very much. Jenny, Carley, Rebecca, Monae - your words are more appreciated than you realize. I love you, girls.

Without further ado, here's chapter four.

* * *

There was something off about Ruby. Something about the mischievous spark that was usually in her eye was duller tonight. She didn't talk as much as she normally did, and when she did it was quiet and over quickly. It was almost as if her earlier bout of curious questions had worn her out or filled her talking quota for the day.

Even now, as he watched her tug off her jeans and kick them into a corner, she was quiet. Her brow seemed permanently furrowed and her wide bottom lip seemed to be glued between her teeth. She bit and chewed at it so much that Sam found himself worrying that it would begin to bleed.

Ruby's nightgown was black and silky, and he watched as it worked its way over her soft skin. Sam could make out the shapes of her breasts and curve of her back under the thin fabric, and he studied every shape of her body as she worked a brush through her dark hair, the fabric moving as her arms did.

It took Sam another minute to realize that he'd been distracted by her while changing from his own clothes, and he looked away, tucking his jeans into his bag and reaching for his flannel pajama pants. He pulled them on, barely paying attention to what he was doing. His thoughts were elsewhere in the nearly-silent room. It wasn't an awkward silence, to be honest, but more of one that was begging to be broken.

As he thought about it, Sam realized that he barely knew Ruby. If he had, he might have been able to decipher what was wrong with her. He wasn't even sure of what her tells were, and if he'd said something to make her tick, he was unaware. Normally, though, Sam didn't need to read her thoughts. She was outspoken and said what she wanted, which he'd admired about her. But now… Sam had no idea what to do.

He heard soft footfall coming towards him, and he turned, reaching out to catch her waist just before she passed. Her skin was warm under the fabric, and Sam was momentarily distracted as his fingers danced across the smooth black silk. When he was finally able to peel his eyes from his hand on her waist, he looked up, noticing that her eyes were already on him. The look in them was indecipherable, emotions unexplained. It was almost confusion, but not quite lost enough. Verging on upset, but not nearly as vulnerable.

Sam's right hand slid gently around the back of her neck, fingers brushing the skin there gently. He leaned in close, close enough to feel her breath on his lips, and waited. Ruby did nothing in response but close her eyes. She made no move to kiss him, but no move to pull away. She seemed utterly indifferent. Sam leaned in further and kissed her lips lightly, chilled at how unresponsive she was. Again, he kissed her, but deeper, and felt her lips begin to respond.

The ice he felt in his veins warmed slightly, and Sam's feet moved to reposition himself in front of her. His lips barely left hers as he kissed her, his body bent down to diminish the dozen inches that separated them by height. It wasn't angry or rough, they way their lips continued to meet, but slow, soft, and tender. It was unusual for the two of them, and Sam was still adjusting to the feeling of it. He was used to it with his wife, but with Ruby, there hadn't been much slow and soft _anything_.

Sam hummed against her lips as he shifted, pressing his palm against her lower back to tug her closer, and Ruby responded with a quiet whimper, something he'd never heard from her before. In all honesty, Sam didn't mind this. In the back of his mind, his darker self reminded him that the more intimate and more vulnerable he was with Ruby, the more of a betrayal this affair would be. A smile nearly tugged at his lips, but he continued to work at her, attempting to break down her defenses.

Her hands traced up to his chest, palms flat against his skin, feeling his heartbeat under her hands. Sam turned, laying her down gently on the mattress behind her, his body hovering over her.

Finally breaking apart, Ruby resisted him, her hands pushing against him. "No, Sam," she breathed, her eyes opening. "Stop."

There was an annoyance that flared in his chest at her words, and his eyes opened to look down at her. Ruby had never said no to him before, and it seemed like tonight was going to be a night of firsts. "No?" he questioned, one eyebrow raising.

Ruby nodded slowly.

"Why?" Sam asked, wincing slightly at the accusatory tone he'd taken on.

He felt as her fingertips ran down his chest, tracing over the muscles and curves of his skin, the sensuous nature of it causing his eyes to slip shut as his jaw tightened. He wanted her, and she was saying no.

"I'm not in the mood for sex tonight," Ruby stated simply. The touch of her fingertips as they moved to his neck, tracing and brushing, said differently than the words passing her lips.

After a long pause of silence, Ruby slid from under him and made her way to her side of the bed, flicking off the light and crawling under the sheets quickly.

Sam let out a long breath, standing from the bed, and walked around to the side opposite of Ruby. He sat on the edge, resting his arms on his knees as he stared blankly across the room. Nearly five minutes passed before he made a move to turn out his light and adjust himself under the sheets, and when he did, he wrapped an arm securely around Ruby's waist, pulling her body back into his.

Ruby stiffened, and it wasn't long before Sam heard her deep voice ask, "What are you doing?"

"I'm holding you, Ruby," Sam replied, his voice almost scoffing. "Has no one ever just held you before?"

So much time passed that Sam believed Ruby had fallen asleep under his arm, her breathing deep and slow. Finally, Sam heard her answer quietly in the pitch black of the hotel room.

"No.


	5. Five

This chapter is a bit shorter, but I figure it's short and sweet. Enjoy.

* * *

Stupid. So stupid.

Ruby cursed herself as she paced the empty hotel room, teeth almost gnashing into her lip. She hadn't been drunk the night before, but she sure as hell wished she'd been. Then there would be an excuse for the way she'd acted. Not only had she had a detached and unresponsive attitude, but she'd turned down Sam's blatant offer of sex afterwards. She was slipping.

_Slipping_.

What did that even mean? What was slipping? What would show when she finally did? Ruby couldn't slip. She didn't know what was going on in her own head, and until she did, she didn't want anyone else to see what a mess it was. Sam especially. Even after she did figure things out, there was a great possibility no one else would know her inner workings. Ruby was used to keeping things to herself, and she was sure that she'd continue on that way for the rest of her life. She was content that way. No fears, no judgement, no hurt.

What had even set her off so horribly? Was it Sam's agreeing that he loved his wife, or his words about not thinking about Ruby when he wasn't with her? _Jesus_. That hadn't even been what he'd said, had it? So why was she choosing to take it that way?

Ruby gasped and lifted her hand to her mouth, wiping her thumb across her bottom lip. Blood. She'd chewed so hard on the skin of her lip that it had split and begun to bleed. She sucked her lip into her mouth and pressed her tongue to it, hissing at the sting.

Sam and Ruby's relationship was not about feelings. It wasn't love. It wasn't mutual adoration for each other. It was a lawyer who'd been seduced by his client and a lust for sin. It was dirty, it was wrong, and it felt good. That was it.

Ruby was almost disgusted by the fact that she'd let Sam hold her while she slept. It was a fatal mistake. Lovers held each other, and Sam and Ruby were not lovers. They were sinners. They didn't open up to each other, they didn't learn each others weaknesses, and for all they knew about each other, they had no weaknesses.

The door clicked open, surprising Ruby, and Sam stepped through, ducking his head as he entered from the rain.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked him over, her eyes scanning down his body lustfully. Sam's button-up shirt was crisp and white, and almost seemed odd on him. His jeans clung to his waist where his dark belt held them up. Looking up, she found his green eyes on her. Sam's hair dripped into his face, damp with rainwater, and as he reached to push it back over his head, she could see his shirt tighten over the muscles in his arms.

Ruby shifted on her feet, lips parted as she ogled him, breath coming in small pants.

It was quiet between the two as they watched each other, each one of them trying to decide what to do. After nearly a minute had passed, Ruby swallowed and reached for the hem of her black v-neck, pulling it up and over her head so that she wore only her jeans and black bra. She crossed the room quickly, hands gripping Sam's shirt and tugging him in for a long, sensual kiss.

"What are you doin'?" he asked when she finally pulled back and began kissing down his neck roughly.

"Making it up to you. Don't you want me to make it up to you, Sammy?" Ruby panted, unbuttoning his shirt in a hurry. "I know you want me. You wanted me so bad last night. And you know you shouldn't. You know how wrong it is to want me so bad. But you like it. So let's do it."

Ruby's words had clearly gotten into his head, as he was hurrying out of his jeans, attempting to keep their lips sealed together as he did so. Her hands moved to his shoulders, shoving his shirt off and running over his soft skin. Then, moving again, Ruby unbuttoned her jeans and hopped out of them, moaning against Sam's lips to keep him on edge.

She pulled away, and Sam made hands to pull her back, but she escaped his grasp. Sam's hand moved up to brush across his lip, his tongue pressing into it gently. His brow furrowed as he spoke, "You're bleeding."

"So kiss it and make it better for me." Ruby sat backwards on the bed, scooting herself towards the headboard.

The only sound in the room was the panting of their breath as they eyed each other, knowing full well what came next.

"Sammy," Ruby whispered, her eyes seeming to soften as she beckoned him to her. And he came, crawling to her, pressing kisses against the wall of her chest.

This was what Sam and Ruby were. This is what they'd always been. They would never be anything more


	6. Six

This chapter is a flashback to when it all started, just to give a bit of background. And the longest chapter yet. Enjoy!

* * *

It was late, in his office, and a Wednesday night. The Stanford skies were dark due to the time, and the stars and moon were unable to shine through the thick blanket of dark clouds, which held a purple hue as the reflected the city lights.

Jessica, being a strong Christian, was at church with friends. Normally Sam joined her, but there was too much work to be done on his current case to leave the office in time to make it there, and as the clock ticked over to 8:30 PM, he was still sitting at his desk. Sam ran a hand over his face, letting out a long sigh, and rested his elbows on the desk in hopes of making himself more comfortable. No matter how many times he read over the statements, he was still coming up blank. The best option was to go home, get some rest, and try again when his brain was firing on all cylinders, but something kept him there.

He glanced up at the noise of rustling paper, his eyes taking in the sight of Ruby in her chair across the desk. She sat indian-style, legs crossed under her, and her black leather jacket was snug on her arms. She wore a loud yellow v-neck under it, dark jeans and combat boots completing her rebellious look. Looking at her now, one would have expected her to be riding a motorcycle home rather than her old Mustang.

Moments passed before Ruby's eyes flickered upwards, locking with Sam's intensely. They shared a long silence, simply watching each other, and Sam finally gave her a quick flash of a half-smile, looking back down to the papers. He could feel her eyes on him still, though.

"You're married, aren't you?" she asked, setting the papers aside and leaning forward. It seemed an innocent enough question, her elbows leaning on her knees as she repositioned herself comfortably.

"I am," Sam answered simply, setting his own papers down and leaning back in his chair to watch her.

"For how long?"

"A year now."

Ruby nodded, her dark hair slipping into her face, covering one half of her right eye. Her bottom lip tugged between her teeth, and Sam's eyes followed. He swallowed, shifting in his seat, and realized just how much of an affect the one small movement of hers had made on him. Impure thoughts filled his mind, and Sam felt a heavy sort of weight growing in his chest. Thoughts of what tone Ruby's voice would slip into if he dared try seducing her, how her body would feel against his own, her panting gasps in his ear as he'd push her closer and closer to the edge.

"So, who else is here?" she broke the silence, tilting her head to the side.

Sam fought hard to keep the smirk that wanted to paint its way across his lips struggled to emerge. "Rebecca left thirty minutes ago. We're alone now."

He watched as a smile appeared on Ruby's lips as she took in his answer. She pushed out of her chair, making her way around the desk to the side where he was, and hopped up onto it, paying no attention to the papers she folded and creased as she shifted so that she was sitting directly in front of him. Leaning forward, she inquired, "Do you have any alcohol, Sam?" in a deep tone, one eyebrow raising.

Sam couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He leaned forward in his chair, the space between his head and Ruby's chest no doubt sinful, especially because he was married. He glanced up, catching Ruby's eye as he opened the drawer of the desk where he hid a bottle of whiskey. Smirking, he pulled the bottle up and slid the drawer shut again, scooting back again.

The smile on her lips was mischievous as she gestured towards the bottle. "You got any glasses, Mr. Winchester?"

Shaking his head, he unscrewed the top, handing the bottle over to her. Ruby laughed, a sound that shouldn't have made Sam shiver so much, and lifted the bottle, taking a swig of the liquid. "Oh," she breathed, setting the bottle down. She hissed, and Sam clenched his jaw. _Oh_.

"Sam," Ruby started, moving to tug her black jacket off of her shoulders. She dropped it onto the desk next to her and leaned forward again, licking her lip slowly as she eyed him. "Do you do this often? Lust after women that aren't your wife?"

His wife. Sam looked away, feeling ashamed for his thoughts towards Ruby. Jessica. Beautiful Jessica. Her smile and blonde hair, air-light laugh and simple ways of being. She was everything Sam had ever wanted. At least, until now.

Before he knew it, Ruby was settling herself in his lap. "I don't hold it against you. I don't think you're a bad man for it." The collar of his shirt loosened as her fingers unbuttoned the top buttons and wiggled his tie. "Can I have a few minutes here? I just wanna see how this feels."

Sam gasped when he felt her warm lips sucking on his neck and nearly jumped back. Ruby pulled away, and Sam's neck went cold where she'd been kissing. Her eyes were wide and innocent, but her actions were far from pure.

"S'okay, Sam. I'm not gonna hurt you. I won't mark you up. She'll never know. Ignore me for a few minutes and I'll be done before you know it," Ruby shrugged.

Sam didn't respond, and she took it as an OK, leaning back in to suck and kiss at his skin. After nearly two minutes, she let out a moan. "S'just like I thought it'd be."

Leaning back, he pulled her with him and closed his eyes tightly. "You think about this often?" he questioned.

With a laugh, she replied, "You'd be surprised, Sam." There was a pause, and she shifted in his lap, causing Sam to catch his breath. "Anything you wanted to try with me while we're alone?"

Sam's eyes opened wide, staring up at her. How bold was she, asking a married man whether he wanted to do anything to her in his office at night? She was waiting patiently, and Sam grimaced when he realized that there _were_ things he wanted.

Sighing, Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his ear. Sam's eyes closed slowly, feeling the tickle of her breath on his skin. "You're a business man, Sam. Let's do business. The terms are that there aren't any feelings involved and that we don't have strings attached. Agree?" Sam nodded and could almost imagine her smirk. "Your reward is that you can do really bad things to me. Make your wet dreams reality. Keep it a secret. And I'll be here. That little fallen angel on your shoulder."

Sam almost gasped, his hands moving to roughly grab at her shirt and tug it over her head. "You've got a deal," he growled, letting her sick giggles seep underneath his skin as he kissed down her chest, hands pulling her against him in the secrecy of his locked office


	7. Seven

I'm sorry this took so long, you guys. I've been caught up in all of this college stuff, what with the common app and FAFSA and all that. Also, my role-play has been keeping my attention divided. However, I did get around to writing a new chapter. Once again, thank you for all the kind words and reviews. It's very helpful in the writing process.

So here you go - chapter seven.

* * *

The end of the rendezvous had arrived and Sam was folding his shirts and pants carefully, collecting his scattered clothing articles from across the room to pack them. His head turned to the right and he paused, dropping a shirt into his suitcase as he watched Ruby collect her makeup and zip it up into the black pouch she carried it in.

Her dark blue jeans met every curve of her waist and legs, and her black belt held them in place. Sam crossed his arms as he watched her, his head tilting to the side almost curiously. Not uncommonly, Ruby was wearing another black band tee - Led Zeppelin this time. He could read the front of her shirt now, seeing as she'd turned and begun to make her way over to the bed, where her suitcase was.

Ruby's walk wasn't graceful. She didn't glide or skate across the floor like many women did. She seemed to trudge, her footfall heavy and steps long. Her arms swung by her sides, even when she was only crossing the room. The odd thing was that Sam seemed to like something about it. It seemed powerful. She was confident enough not to care what people thought of her walk. And a walk defined a person in a way, didn't it?

"Stop staring, Sam," Ruby said casually as she brushed past him. There was no humor in her voice, and her eyes looked fairly serious, as if she were deep in thought. She wasn't too deep in thought not to notice his eyes on her, though.

Sam allowed the right side of his mouth to twitch up into a small smile, a dimple pressing into his cheek as he did so. He let out a breath and sat down on the edge of the mattress, his hands on his knees, taking a pause from packing. Ruby continued to place her things into her suitcase, however, her eyes never even darting up to look at him.

It was quiet for a long minute, and Sam finally looked back up and over to her. Her expression had barely changed. Her lips were pursed carefully, her brow slightly furrowed, and there was a slightly upset look in her eyes.

"Where's your head at?" Sam asked curiously, turning to settle one bent knee on the mattress, the other foot still on the floor of the hotel room, so he could get a better look at her.

Ruby seemed surprised by his question and she blinked, her hands freezing. "Excuse me?" she asked, looking up at him.

There was a pause, an awkward silence, as Sam realized what he'd asked. What had possessed him to ask, he had no clue. He'd never asked her something like that. He opened his mouth, but only a quiet, "Uh…" escaped. He shrugged stiffly as he decided to go along with it. "I mean, you look pretty lost in thought. I'm just curious, is all."

"Well, I'm not," Ruby lied smoothly. Her thin arms crossed across her chest, almost daring him to press further, and she watched him carefully. "Maybe I'm just tired."

Sam nodded, and Ruby went back to working, packing her bag carefully so that her things fit easily. "How'd you get so good at lying?" he dared to ask, a small smile on his lips.

Ruby almost slammed her makeup bag into the suitcase, fiery eyes glaring up at Sam. "What the fuck is your problem?" she demanded.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," he suggested.

"I don't have one, you stupid son of a bitch," Ruby laughed bitterly, her teeth gnashing down into her bottom lip.

Sam's eyes didn't miss how her teeth pulled at the skin of her lip. "Oh really?" he challenged.

"Yeah, _really_."

"You're biting your lip."

Ruby paused, shocked again. "_What?_" she laughed, confusion coloring her tone.

"You're biting on your lip. You do that when you're thinking." Sam paused, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "When you're thinking hard about something, you chew on your lip. Or when you're lying. You've got a few other tells, but that's the biggest one. It's the one I notice most. You pick your nails sometimes, too, or you cross your arms. I'm a lawyer, Ruby. I know a lot about people. I can read people. I can tell when you're lying. You may sell other people easy, but not me. I've been sneaking around with you for months now, so don't think that I still don't know you or I'm dumb when it comes to you. I studied you. I know more than you'd think. How am I supposed to hide you without knowing things about you? I can't make up a good lie without knowing the truth."

Ruby's eyes were wide, her lips parted slightly, and her posture faltered.

Sam's pause only lasted a few seconds, not long enough for her to deny anything, before he continued on. "Now, normally, our trips are summed up simply. I fuck you and you fuck me and we end up fucking each other over every time because we know what we're getting into is bad and wrong and we know we shouldn't be doing it. And we like it, every time. Because we're broken somehow. There's something in you that's broken enough to still be standing in this room right now, and something broken enough in me that I'm saying all this. But every time, we get deeper and deeper into this. But this time, you're different. There's something different going on with you. First, you asked a ton of questions. Second, something flipped and you turned down sex, which you've never done. And then you let me hold you."

"_You_ held _me_!" Ruby scoffed, the dark curls of her hair quivering as her head shook. "You're the one that did it, Sam! Stop accusing me of doing something wrong!"

Ruby was right, and Sam stuttered. He had held her. He had been the one to wrap his arm around her and press his face into her hair. She'd made no move to be close to him, but he had held her against his body while they slept. But she hadn't protested.

Standing, he walked over to her and kept the same defiant look in his eye. "Say what you want, Ruby. But something's going on here." He pointed at her, his long finger aimed at her chest.

Ruby scoffed again, shaking her head, and reached up to slap his hand away from her body. She gripped the wedding band she still wore on her thumb and jerked it off, shoving it at him.

"Oh my God," she laughed bitterly. "You've actually gone certifiable, Sam."

And with that, she shoved past him, darting to the door to exit their hotel room


End file.
